


"OPERATION BLUESTRIPES"

by tartarus_garbage



Series: CW [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartarus_garbage/pseuds/tartarus_garbage
Summary: //CLASSIFIED\\





	1. DRK-1 LOADING...

**Author's Note:**

> 0900 MILITARY TIME:  
> FILE NAME: BLUES  
> \-------CLASSIFIED FOR EYES ONLY--------

501ST LEGION-  
ANAKIN SKYWALKER, JEDI GENERAL

CAPTAIN REX, BATTALION COMMANDER

ECHO, ARC TROOPER

FIVES, ARC TROOPER

HEVY, {KIA}

TUP

CHARGER

CT-0000/1010

CT-1409[10]

CT-5385[11]

CT-5555[12]

CT-5597[13]

CT-6116[14]

DENAL

DOGMA

HARDCASE

KREEL

MIXER

KOHO

OZ

REDEYE

RIDGE

RINGO

DRK-1 DEPLOYED  
DRK-1 ONLINE


	2. PLANET X-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRK-1 ONLINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRK-1 SPY CAM INITIALIZING  
> DRK-1 SPY CAM ONLINE  
> DRK-1 SPY CAM START  
> .run

The LAAT flew in the air, the 501st inside the LAAT

A hologram appeared in the center, briefing the team

The hologram flickered off, as the briefing concluded

Rex: "What's wrong, sir?"

Anakin: "What do you mean, Rex?"

Rex: "You seem nervous, sir."

Anakin heaved a sigh, closing his eyes

Rex squirmed, not used to seeing his general uneasy

The 501st on the LAAT waited

The cylinder on the top right of the LAAT blared red

Rex: "Pilot, what's going on?"

Pilot01: "Incoming PLX rocket, it's coming close!"

Anakin: "Everyone, brace for impact!"

The 501 stood straight

The left wing was obliterated by the PLX rocket, setting the left side of the LAAT ablaze.

Rex: "Pilot, open the side doors!"

The side doors slid open, allowing the crew to jump out

Anakin: "Everyone, jump!"

The 501 jumped through, freefalling

Rex: "Aim for the objective marker!"

Fives: "This is crazy!"

Echo: "Shut up and do what he said, Fives!"

An objective marker was placed over all the clones' visors

The clones landed into the objective marker, bouncing upwards as they hit the ground

The Jedi general force lifted himself before he made impact

"What the hell!", exclaimed Fives as he bounced on the soft surface of the unknown planet

The clones finally landed on the ground

Anakin: "Everyone alright?"

Chatter grew in the team, as the clones conversed about the strange physics of the surface

Rex: "Our supplies are limited only to a couple of rations and an arsenal of weapons, sir."

Anakin: "Got it."

Rex: "There's something limiting our comms, we can't spread out too far."

Anakin nodded as he examined the scene around him

Turquoise leaves hanged off of pale trees

Echo: "No signs of wildlife near us, sir." 

Rex: "Roger that."

Rex: "Alright, men! We need to scout the area, keep the comms alive!"

Rex picked out a squad of 4 clones to scout ahead

"The LAAT's not a choice anymore, it's completely wrecked.", said Anakin as he looked at the black interior of the broken aircraft

"Even worse, sir. We're stuck on a separatist-controlled planet and we have almost no knowledge of this planet.", said Rex unholstering his DC17Bs

Anakin: "Gear up!"

The 501 cocked their DC17Bs, DC15As, DC15xs, DC15Ss, etc

"Let's move, men.", said Anakin as he unsheathed his lightsaber

//FOOTAGE-1 OVER\\\

 

 


	3. FOUR MEN AGAINST THE WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRK-1 LOADING...  
> FOOTAGE-2 INITIALIZING  
> FOOTAGE-2 LOADED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "FIVES", "ECHO", CT-4421, and CT-3329 RECON SQUAD

DRK-1 LOADING  
DRK-1 SPY-CAM LOADING  
DRK-1 SPY-CAM LOADED  
FOOTAGE 2 LOADING  
FOOTAGE 2 LOADED

Echo: "Fives, stop using the ground like a trampoline."  
"I can't hear you from up here!", Fives said as he bounced on the trampoline-like ground  
Rustling noises were heard  
The squad stopped dead in their track  
Fives fell on his back as he had stopped moving as well  
Fives quickly stood up, raising his DC15S  
"W-what was that?" asked Fives as he aimed his DC15S around the treeline  
"Not sure." answered Echo as he waved around his DC15S  
29: "I don't feel safe anymore."  
21: "Neither do I."  
Echo: "Shh!", he hushed them as he held his index finger against where his lips would be without his helmet  
A pair of glowing yellow eyes loomed inside the bush  
"What the hell is that thing?", quivered 29 as he aimed his DC15A at the bush

The eyes blinked for a second and the figure was gone  
Echo: "21, check the bush!"  
"Yes, sir.", muttered 21 as he pushed past the group holding his DC15A  
21 rummaged through the bush, holding the DC15A on one hand as he searched the bush  
"Nothing, sir.", said 21 turning around nonchalantly  
21 walked back to stand next to 29 as Fives patted his shoulder on the way  
Fives nodded at him as 21 turned to glance at Fives for a brief moment  
29 and 21 talked to each other as the Recon group continued

The group was extra cautious now as they trooped through the forest  
Pairs of yellow eyes followed them with the group's lack of knowledge of that.

Echo: "You see that?"  
Echo pointed to a structure that looked like a base.  
The group stopped, looking at the odd building  
The glowing eyes had a middle slit, glaring at the group  
A hole appeared in the chink of armor of 29's  
The hole quickly started to leak blood  
"29!', screamed 21 as he aimed his DC15S at 29  
The group turned to 29 just in time before 29 crumpled to the ground  
"Droid commandos!", exclaimed Fives as he pulled the trigger  
The forest was lit with blue and red flashing lights  
//FOOTAGE-2 END\\\


End file.
